tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey, I Shrunk Olivia
Honey, I Shrunk Olivia is an episode of A Day in the Life of Olivia. Synopsis Olivia is accidentally shrunken by a machine created by Dr. Eggman, so her friends must find a way to restore her size. Episode Summary Dr. Eggman is finishing up the latest touches on his newest machine. Orbot and Cubot come into the room and wonder what he's up to. Eggman shows off his shrink ray to Orbot and Cubot. With it, he plans to shrink Sonic so he has an impossible time defeating him. Cubot thinks the ray looks pretty and wants to test it. Orbot urges him not to do so, but Cubot does anyway. Orbot slaps the ray out of Cubot's hands, and the ray is destroyed. Eggman is furious with the two. He wonders who it could've hit instead. Olivia is in her room, Snapchatting one of her best friends from her accounting class at community college. All of a sudden, she is shrunken down to a microscopic size. Her phone lands right beside her, but she wonders how she got so small. She attempts to Snapchat her friend asking for help, but her friend just thinks she took a selfie from really far away. Olivia thinks Professor Smarts could help, but then she remembers he's out of town for a Professor's Convention. She thinks that going to her old work place might help; she could probably stir up some attention there. Especially after their recent visit of the king and the circus and whatnot. Olivia arrives and attempts to get Dani's attention. Dani notices some weird movement happening by the counter. Dani looks at the cup that is magically moving. Dani thinks the restaurant is haunted. Ryan thinks that's unlikely, but also somewhat likely with all the weird stuff that happens around here, like exploding grease traps. Dani notices the tiny Olivia under the cup. She wonders what Olivia is doing there. Olivia needs her help finding a way to bring her back to her normal size. Dani gets Aubrey and Brooke over there to investigate as well. Aubrey thinks she has a solution. Dani and Brooke both hope Aubrey knows what she's doing. Aubrey comes back with a secret serum. Olivia wonders what good that is going to do. Aubrey tells her to drink it. Olivia does, and she turns back to normal. Olivia wonders how Aubrey even got something like that. Aubrey says she has her ways. Olivia thinks that's really sketchy, but she takes it. She thanks her for that. Olivia goes back home and hopes the day can't get any weirder. That's when a giant cartoon duck appears in her room. She wonders what it even is. Production Information * There is very little CGI used in this episode * There is a deleted scene where Olivia attempts to put on a bra while she's small, and makes a joke about a small breast size. This was cut in the TV version, but can be found in the DVD version of the episode Trivia * The episode title is reference to Honey, I Shrunk The Kids * The "Theme of Eggman" remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ''is heard during the opening scene with Dr. Eggman * Olivia has a poster of Billie Elish in her room * Olivia mentions the events of "What Goes On When Olivia Isn't At Work" * The story mode overworld theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 ''is heard when Olivia arrives at McDonald's * Ryan mentions the events of "Greasy Antics" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:A Day in the Life of Olivia